


Echizen Ryoma cannot cook

by SolosOrca



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M, Sometimes your bff is too stupid to live
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:53:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24471589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SolosOrca/pseuds/SolosOrca
Summary: How Echizen Ryoma, middle school tennis god, couldn’t follow basic recipe instructions was beyond Sakuno.
Relationships: Echizen Ryoma & Ryuuzaki Sakuno, Echizen Ryouma/Tezuka Kunimitsu
Comments: 3
Kudos: 30





	Echizen Ryoma cannot cook

**Author's Note:**

> For a valentines zine. I love Ryoma and Sakuno being bffs and Ryoma being generally useless.

How Echizen Ryoma, middle school tennis god, couldn’t follow basic recipe instructions was beyond Sakuno. She’d picked out the easiest recipes and yet here he was, the smell of burning chocolate wafting through the air.

“You’re supposed to do it over water,” Sakuno sighed. She hadn’t realised how much trouble she was signing up for when she’s agreed to help Ryoma make chocolates for Tezuka.

“That sounds slow,” Ryoma grumbled.

“You have to be gentle with chocolate,” Sakuno admonished him, “let me do it.”

Ryoma dutifully shuffled aside and let Sakuno get at the stove. She didn’t even look at the mess in the pan, just put it to soak in the sink as fast as possible. Hopefully it didn’t damage the pan….

She weighed out more chocolate- Ryoma grimaced at the bitterness when he stole a bit.

“I wish Tezuka liked sweet things,” he grumbled.

“He likes you,” Sakuno offered.

Ryoma turned red and tried to hide it. “That’s disgusting!” 

“It’s cute, I wish someone would make chocolates for me.”

“Yeah, well….” Ryoma trailed off, unsure what to say. 

Sakuno didn’t mind, she’d long ago given up any feelings for Ryoma other than friendship. He and Tezuka had started dating after the nationals in middle school and two years later were still happy together. It was really cute.

“Let’s get cooking!” Sakuno said to break the awkward silence that was settling.

An hour later, they finally finished. In front of them sat a set of dark chocolate truffles, sprayed gold (they hadn’t been able to find yellow spray) and iced with thin lines of white chocolate. 

“They’re so cute,” Sakuno grinned looking proudly over their little chocolate tennis balls. Next to her, Ryoma was licking chocolate off his fingers and looking proud.

“Thanks Sakuno,” he said, “This would have been a disaster without you.”

“It would! I hope Tezuka appreciates them.”


End file.
